


My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️之铁虫🚘🔞

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	My Star Stark⭐️9⃣️之铁虫🚘🔞

事情是怎么变得这么尴尬的？Peter觉得自己需要好好回忆一下。他们只是对了个话一一  
“那你最喜欢Tony Stark还是Iran Man？”  
“当然都喜欢！”有区别吗？不都是你吗？  
“你最喜欢Iran Man哪个型号？”  
“Mark47。”因为我和你的相遇就是从它开始的，它的故事里有我。  
“Wow～我猜其它型号会嫉妒的。”  
还亲着男人前胸的男孩被巨力拉起，他听见他男人说了句：  
“游戏时间结束。”  
看着被42，43，45，46四台Mark分别抓住手腕脚踝茫然不知所措的小天使，男人诱惑地舔了舔干渴的嘴唇。  
Peter不自觉地咽了口口水。  
男人接过Dummy送来的黑朗姆酒，心底涌起一阵想像酒瓶上印着的摩根船长一样挥动武器大开杀界的冲动。  
战衣被Mark43解除，男孩近乎赤裸地呈现在男人面前，而他眼里翻涌的欲望吓到了小天使。  
“Wwwait！”全身泛着粉红的小东西胡乱摇着头，诚恳地说：“我⋯我太脏了，我想洗澡！”  
“这个要求可以被满足。”男人挑起左眉笑了，望着被Mark装甲们抬进泳池一样巨大的按摩浴缸中的小爱人，笑得邪气十足。“就让你最喜欢Mark47帮你洗吧。”  
Mark47一如每次天人般从天而降，Peter即使闭眼也能描绘出它每一笔线条。它完美得无懈可击，让他沉迷。  
看它缓缓伸出手臂，Peter慌了，拼命想后退。  
“NO，nonono⋯Mr.Stark！”  
机甲冰冷的手掌及指尖带着温热的水滑过白皙水嫩光滑细致的肌肤，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。  
男孩咬唇阻止了即将出口的呻吟。  
“47说你的手感棒极了。”男人坐在一边的躺椅上，摇晃着手中的酒杯，“你知道他们反馈刚才你拉力瞬间峰值40吨，真让我惊讶，这是地球第二巨力了。”  
男孩抿紧薄唇，没有作声。  
“你以后不会对我家暴吧？”  
被Mark47抚过双臂双腿前胸后背，内裤被撕毁，男孩剧烈挣扎起来。  
“不要！”  
他羞耻地闭上眼，泪水从纤长的睫毛缝隙间溢出，“Mr.Stark你是不是讨厌我？！”  
“让你最喜欢的47为你服务，我是在取悦你，宝贝。”男人慢条斯理地边走边脱衣服，一步步向他靠近。靠近力量刚刚测试超过60吨，新晋的地球峰值。  
“你明明就很喜欢。”抓住他额前的头发，抬起他的头与自己视线齐平。“看你的小Peter都起立欢呼了⋯你这个撒谎的坏孩子。”  
男人吻住他的小嘴缠绵辗转，忍不住对他上下其手。他颇具规模的性 器在Mark47手中跳动，刚刚男人的话在胸口发酵，男孩心情混乱。  
“请放开我⋯”  
男人真从他视线消失，这一发现令小朋友心情跌落谷底。  
后背有手顺着曲线蜿蜒而下，他只顾伤心没有察觉。  
被Mark47捋动分身他也没有抵抗，好像失去了浑身的力气。没有战衣他依然可以是蜘蛛侠，但是只要一想到被男人讨厌，他就变回童年什么都不是的无望小孩子，像被打回原形，他一无所有。  
“宝贝别哭了，虽然我喜欢听你哭泣的声音。”  
耳廓被舌尖滑过，低抑的嗓音飘进耳朵，全身的血液都涌向耳朵，男孩红的要炸了。  
“你愿意让我进入你吗？”男人性感的喘息声灌入耳道，惹得男孩颤栗不止。  
“您为什么要问⋯难道您只是要玩弄我？”侧过来的脸带着一串泪珠，见者心疼。  
“抱歉宝贝！”男人想起他才从异世界解放出来，情绪不稳定，心里瞬间只剩怜惜。他拥紧他亲吻了他的脸颊，“我失控了。”  
男孩的表情仍透露着委屈。  
“谁叫你说最喜欢47的？”男人在他肩膀上啃了一口。一个挺身进入了他的天使，浅浅进出。  
男孩发出一声惊呼，惯性向前的身体被Mark47接住。  
“就让你最喜欢的47看你怎样在我身下浪吧。”男人加强了力度和速度，在他体内寻找失控的开关。  
带着未干的泪水，靠在Mark47怀里被4台机甲握住手脚，承受着身后男人的操 干(🤭🤭🤭)，Peter脑中一片空白，只能听凭本能带领他的身体进行反应。  
这个任性的男人是谁？刚刚发生了什么？他脑子不太够用了⋯  
“说⋯你最爱的是谁？”  
在将近高潮的白亮中，男人忍不住停下动作问他的小爱人。  
“M⋯Mr.Stark⋯只爱你⋯”他迫不及待地迎向男人，食髓知味的身体已经学会享受男人的给予。  
“只有你一一”  
男人胸口被填满，得意地给了他的男孩第一次天堂。  
很快他们就到达了第二次，第三次⋯⋯

“我不睡～我要填登记表！”  
“宝贝，叫Fri填好吗？”餍足的男人一刻也不想放开他的天使，望进他水润柔亮的眼睛，男人直想给他所有的温柔。他甚至觉得自己对人的所有耐心都透支给了这个小东西。  
“不！我要自己填。”Peter是个认死理的孩子，只要认定了要干，十头牛也拉不回来。“一辈子只有一次，和你结婚一一我要自己写。”  
“好，都依你。”男人抱起他窝进沙发，Dummy已经把笔记本送到面前。  
明明刚刚累得睁不开眼，此刻盯着屏幕却神彩飞扬。Tony不错眼地凝视着他的小爱人，仿佛一个眨眼都会浪费了这珍贵的瞬间。  
在小家伙填资料的过程中，男人才发现他对自己了解的程度那么深。一个个字符跳跃在屏幕，从出生日期到家庭情况，从工作资料到其他信息，居然全部准确无疑。全程没有提问过一句，也没发生一个错误或疏漏。  
男人默默亲吻了他的头发，从背后环住他颈肩蹭着他脑侧的小卷毛。  
一个自投罗网的天使，他是我的。  
就算拿全世界也不会换的。  
🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹🌹  
Don't Say It's Too Late - Westlife

It doesn't take much to learn  
你很快就会明白  
When the bridges that you burn  
亲手烧毁桥梁  
Leave you stranded feeling alone  
只会让你孤立无援  
It doesn't take much to cry  
眼泪止不住地流  
When you're living in a lie  
你活在谎言中 自欺欺人  
And deceiving that someone who cares  
并欺骗那些关心你的人

And now the hills are getting hard to climb  
事已至此 隔在我们之间的山峰难以攀爬  
I'm runnin' out of time  
我的时间所剩无几  
My decisions are pending on you  
我的决定因你而迟疑  
And I will accept the blame  
我愿接受一切指责  
For burnin' out the flame  
是我让爱火逐渐熄灭  
Hoping the story will twist once again  
希望一切能有回转的余地

And if I could turn back the time  
倘若我可以让时光倒流  
I would put you first in my life  
我会将你置于生命中最重要的位置  
And I would risk it all for you  
我会奋不顾身地向你证明  
To prove my love is true  
我对你的爱坚贞不渝  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
我会给自己筑一道心墙  
That would only break a part for you  
只为你留一个缺口  
Can change the way I feel  
唯有你能牵动我心  
So tell me what's the deal  
那么请告诉我 我要怎么做才好  
Don't say, don't say it's too late  
别说了 别说一切为时已晚

Now I'm  
此刻  
Layin' it all on the line  
我将为你  
For you  
开诚布公  
And I would risk it all for you  
我会奋不顾身地向你证明  
To prove my love is true  
我对你的爱坚贞不渝  
I'll build a wall around my heart  
我会给自己筑一道心墙  
That would only break a part for you  
只为你留一个缺口  
Can change the way I feel  
唯有你能牵动我心  
So tell me what's the deal  
那么请告诉我 我要怎么做才好  
So don't say, don't say it's too late  
别说了 别说一切为时已晚


End file.
